Sete Coisas
by Bella Taisho
Summary: Rin descobriu que realmente amava Sesshoumaru, mas achou isso um tão estranho, então separou seus sentimentos em sete coisas ruim e sete coisas boas das quais fazia amar Sesshoumaru. N/A: Minha primeira fic! *-*  one-shot


_É a minha primeira fic! Por favor peguem leve comigo *-* tá? Espero que gostem :D_

* * *

**Sete Coisas**

* * *

**Rin estava cansada de esperar por Sesshomaru voltar. Agora ela tinha 17 anos e queria uma resposta, ele havia lhe prometido que voltaria. Mas, até agora nada. Já havia passado muito tempo e sinceramente esperar mais um pouco não estava nos planos de Rin.**

**Há alguns dias ela tinha recebido uma proposta de casamento do Lorde das Terras do Sul. Lorde Yuri. **

**Ele era lindo, assim como Sesshoumaru, ele era rico e um príncipe, só tinha uma diferença. Ele amava Rin. Diferente de Sesshoumaru, que havia a abandonado naquela vila idiota e nunca mais voltara.**

**Sem pensar mais pegou um pergaminho e deixou escrito todo o seu sentimento num papel.**

**Queria desabafar, nem que fosse por papel...**

* * *

_Sebe Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu odeio ser humana! Eu odeio de verdade! Pobre de mim. Miserável que guarda consigo um amor platônico a quem lhe dera a segunda chance de viver. Mas pra quê? Por céus! São só esperanças de um futuro incerto! Por que eu tenho que ser assim? Por que eu tenho que te amar incondicionalmente? Por quê? Você que é o senhor de tudo. Diga me! _

_Eu não sou mais criança..._

_E logo morrerei!_

_Sou humana, não esqueça..._

_Porém, sou sincera... Corajosa o suficiente de dizer que te amo! Que não gosto desse sentimento barato que me traz tanta dor e tristeza! Aflições que nunca irão ser saciadas. Desejos que ficarão para sempre em meus sonhos. Impossíveis ambições... Tudo por sua causa! _

_Que estrago você fez na minha vida! _

_Olha eu? _

_Imaginando que tudo seria um mar de rosas. Espero a sua volta desejando arduamente que se case comigo! Que mentira! Que tolice! Que deprimente!_

_É tão difícil ser humana! É tão difícil ver que a pessoa que você mais ama odeia sua raça..._

_Então, se é pra deixar em pratos limpos! Eu vou começar desse jeito!_

_Sete coisas que eu odeio em você, Sesshoumaru!_

_Odeio a sua __**vaidade**__,_

_Sua __**ambição**__, _

_Seus __**jogos**__,_

_Odeio quando __**me faz chorar**__, _

_Quando __**me faz sorrir**__, _

_Odeio quando você __**me deixa sem resposta**_

_E a sétima coisa que mais odeio em você_

_É que você __**me faz amar você**__..._

_Que triste! Eu aqui me declarando... Sinceramente nem sei onde me esconder... _

_Não sei que lado ficar! Não sei o que dizer! _

_Mas tudo tem seu lado bom! Eu também tenho coisas que gosto de você. Sabe suas qualidades esconde seus defeitos! Infelizmente! Por que isso me machuca mais ainda..._

_Então tá! Aqui está a lista das sete coisas que eu simplesmente amo em você, Sesshoumaru!_

_**Seus olhos**_

_**Se cabelo**_

_**Sua voz**_

_Quando você__** me faz sorrir**_

_Quando__** me faz chorar**__..._

_E a sétima coisa que eu amo em você_

_É que você__** me faz amar você**__..._

_**Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru...**_

_Mas, agora já era! Você segue sua vida e eu vou tentar seguir a minha, vou tentar encontrar a felicidade nos braços de outro alguém, vou amar um outro alguém..._

_Só pra te esquecer!_

_Para sempre!_

_Mas, quando você resolver olhar pra mim de uma forma diferente... Tente me conquistar! Se coloque no meu lugar! E veja o quão é difícil amar alguém! _

_A gente não pode ter tudo que queremos não é verdade?_

_Bem, eu pelo menos disse que te amo..._

_E você?_

_..._

_Assinado... Rin._

* * *

**Rin arrumou a carta e entregou a Kagome.**

**- Rin! O que é isso?**

**- Entregue a Sesshoumaru quando o mesmo resolver voltar aqui! – Disse indo embora.**

**- Volta aqui Rin! Onde você vai?**

**- Vou me casar com alguém que realmente me ame! - foi embora e nunca mais voltou.**

**Dois dias se passou e Sesshoumaru voltou atrás de Rin, mais não havia encontrado a menina! O ódio dentro de si aumentou, quase matou Inuyasha e todo mundo daquela vila!**

**- Miseráveis! Onde está Rin?**

**- Ela foi embora Sesshoumaru! Mas deixou essa carta pra você! – Kagome entegou o pergaminho a Sesshoumaru.**

**Seus olhos não acreditaram no que viu ali! Além da letra linda! As palavras soavam como um rancor sem tamanho. Um desabafo!**

**- Ela... Disse que ia se casar! – Kagome baixou a cabeça**

**Sesshoumaru não deu resposta, saiu atrás de Rin por todo reino!**

**- Rin! Parabéns pelo casamento! – Disse uma menina de olhos azuis.**

**- Obrigada!**

**- Você tem certeza? Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Não vou lhe forçar a nada Rin. – Falou o grande Lorde Yuri.**

**- Não importa! Eu não vou me arrepender! – Disse decidida!**

**- RIN!**

**A jovem olhou em direção de onde vinha a voz e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru.**

**- Não ouse desobedecer a este Sesshoumaru! Quando eu disse que voltaria, era porque eu ia voltar! Não tinha porque você desesperar! – Ele ficou na frente dela a fazendo corar.**

**- Por que você complica as coisas?**

**- Porque você é a chave de todo enigma que existe dentro de mim...**

**Yuri os deixou sozinhos pra conversar.**

**- Você é muito lento... – Ela baixou a cabeça.**

**- Sinto muito por perceber muito tarde!**

**- Não! Não é tarde! **

**Os dois sorriram e fugiram! **

**- Então... Quer casar comigo? – Ele perguntou enquanto corriam!**

**- Não sei... Não acha que está rápido demais?**

**- Então eu vou fazer todos os processos possíveis só pra não te perder!**

**Ela riu!**

**- Eu te amo!**

**- Eu... Também Rin, mas não diga isso a ninguém!**

**- Tudo bem!**

**E assim foi, depois de conquistar Rin, eles se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre!**

**Sempre...**

**E todo Sempre...**

**- Ah Rin! Eu li a sua carta!**

**- Você leu? – Ela corou.**

**- Realmente você é uma corajosa!**

**Ela riu!**

**- Assim você me deixa corada...**

**- É assim que gosto. – Então ele a beijou.

* * *

**

**Fim... s2

* * *

**

Oiii :D Por favor, peguem leve comigo! É minha primeira one-shot! Mereço descontos! Peço perdão pelos erros de português!

Bem, a música de inspiração para essa fic foi 7 things da Miley Cyrus!

Aquela música é fofa e adoro ela! Então... Fiquem a vontade pra escutarem enquanto leem!

Por favor, sei que não mereço, mas mandem review para mim! *-* Vocês vão deixar uma autora principiante muito feliz! E me incentivarão a escrever mais e mais!

:D

Beijos e até a próxima ;D


End file.
